


Keeping Secrets

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader are dating Dean but you get assaulted on the walk home one day and when Dean sees the bruises, well, he isn't too happy you kept it from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

It’s the middle of the night, as you walk down the street. Precisely midnight. You know this because just a few seconds ago in the distance you heard a clock strike twelve times signifying that if was midnight. You are walking in an area in downtown that seems rather sketchy at this hour and you are so focused on getting back to the bunker soon so your boyfriend Dean won’t worry any more than he has to, that you don’t notice two figures duck into an ally way. A few minutes pass and you then start to walk by the ally that the two figures walked into. Then all of a sudden you get grabbed from behind. You start to kick forcefully at the men who were clearly stronger than you put together.

“Look at what we got ourselves tonight!” the larger one nearly yelled.

“What should we do with you?” Asked the other “Let’s just beat her and do what we want then leave her for dead.”

Your eyes wide with fear as you kick behind you and hit something.

“Oww!” yelled the larger one who grabbed you as he cupped himself almost doubling over in pain. You then feel a sharp pain in your side and get knocked to the floor by the smaller one who you doubted in his strength. The other one made a quick recovery and joined his partner in beating you. Somehow, you don’t  know how but you got up beat the both of them so badly that the might want to see a doctor about some of the injuries you may have caused them. Soon after you bolted of the ally and ran all the way to the bunker. Then right outside of the door panting heavily you stopped in your tracks and thought on what you would do once you got inside, would you tell the truth on what happened in town? Or would you lie and say that everything was fine?

You finally decided after about five minutes that you would lie so you tried to flatten your hair the best you could and straighten out your clothing and fix everything else that was askew. Only then did you walk in.

“It’s about time you got here!” you heard Sam yell from across the room. “Dean has almost freaked out a few times. He just decided to hit the hey if you hurry he might still be up!”

You walked quickly towards the room you and the hunter shared and creaked open the door slowly. Dean was just brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom.

“Hey Dean.”

He then spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth and had a look of relief playing across his features.

“It’s about damn time you got here you said you would be here a few hours ago!” he shouted from the bathroom.

“Yeah I know but my car craped out on me a just my luck as well my phone died right when I was about to call you to say that I would be later than I anticipated.” You explained.

“Well I have wanted to do this since you left.” He said as he made his way towards you and bent down and kissed you.

“That makes two of us.” You told him as you broke away for breath then kissed him back. He then pulled you closer to him and spun you around slightly then layed you on the bed. He hovered over you and pulled your shirt off leaving you in your jeans and bra. But then all of a sudden he stopped and got off of you.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” You asked curiously as to why he retracted

“What’s with the bruises (Y/N)?” he asked scanning your body with his eyes with concern evident.

“What, what bruises?” you looked down, and then remembered what had happened only about an hour and a half before. Damn you got your ass beat by those two guys in the ally way.

“Oh, that…” you tied to explain trailing off.

“What happened to you, (Y/N)?”

“I was attacked by two guys in town somewhere…. I got away though before they could do anything worse than this.” You explained

“Why didn’t you tell me when you got home? Why the hell would you keep this from me!” Dean questioned

“Because I didn’t want you to hunt those sons of bitches!” you yelled back.

“Really that is the only reason! That’s not important (Y/N)! The point is that someone hurt you!” He yelled.

“I’m fine just drop it already!”

He made a loud grunting sound and stormed out after saying that he needed to have some sleep and then slamming the door and a moment later you heard another door down the hall for one of the empty spare rooms. No doubt he will give you the silent treatment tomorrow.

“You were going to enjoy these next few days.” You thought to yourself.

You woke up that morning feeling sore. Obviously from your bruises from the night prior. You crawled out of your bed and got changed, you will most likely not like today very much but you have to try to talk to Dean about it. You slowly make your way down the hall into the kitchen and you see Sam sitting at the table.

“Have you seen Dean?” You asked him hoping that he was still here

“No, not since you guys went to bed last night. Why?” Sam questioned

“I just have to talk to him about something.” You answered then left the room leaving him alone to him breakfast. After some searching around the bunker you find him in the garage working on the impala.

“Dean? We need to talk about last night.” You say immediately after seeing him in there.

“gmhh” He replies in a grunt obviously still a bit upset from you keeping what happened a secret from him.

“Dean seriously, I know that you’re still upset and stuff but you not talking to me will no way not have me talk to you…” You trailed off thinking of what to say next. “I know I should have told you but I just didn’t want you to freak out like this or go after those creeps yourself. Now please just say something.”

“(Y/N), you mean so freaking much to me you have no idea, I am not so much as mad at you, but myself. I should have gone with you. I could have stopped you from getting hurt. You should have told me. If you asked I wouldn’t have gone out, and if I did freak then it wouldn’t be directed at you for letting someone get the drop on you. It would be to myself for letting you get hurt.” He explained about his recent actions.”

“It’s not your fault that I got hurt. Sometimes you blame yourself to much there’s no way you could have possibly known. Just like I didn’t. Every bad thing that happens to anyone to you, me, Sam excreta is your fault. So stop acting like it. Yeah shit happens and it sucks but really there is no need to burden yourself even more than what has been burdened on you already.” You say hoping he will listen.

“Yeah I know. But (Y/N) I can’t stand to see you hurt. I would do anything to prevent it. Anything.”

“I’m not hurt, nothings broken just a little sore with some narly looking bruises. I kicked there asses something good though. They severely underestimated my strength.” You tell as you fight the air trying to show him how you beat your attackers. As he gave a quiet laugh he spoke up once again.

“That’s my girl!” he shouted as if he was edging you on in a fight. You then stop and breath labored breaths because fighting air is way harder than it looks. Right then after you have gained your breath again Dean had walked over to you and gave you a kiss.

“So this means that you’re not upset anymore?” You asked him.

“Of course I’m not, now that I know you beat the shit out of them.” He smiled at you before kissing you again.


End file.
